


Cuando las nubes oculten el sol

by livia_bj



Series: Cuando las nubes oculten el sol [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_bj/pseuds/livia_bj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night under the moonlight.<br/>Aramis has a song stuck in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando las nubes oculten el sol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitacular/gifts).



> I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> I was possessed by some Fluffy Spirit and.... this came out.
> 
> Kitacular, my friend. I wanted to reciprocate your gift, but instead of porn you have this fluffy baby.  
> I hope you like it, though.
> 
> And finally... Just reminding you that I'm not a native English speaker and I apologize for my mistakes.  
> It is not my intention to ruin your reading. I beg your forgiveness.
> 
> Oh yes! And this is the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oBlXnofmqc
> 
> And this is me: http://black-isthecolour.tumblr.com/

Porthos opened his eyes and gazed at the bright sky above them. For the thousand time, he spent ten long minutes studying the stars before giving up. They all looked the same to him. He let out an annoyed sigh, for he spent the last hour tossing and turning and still he couldn’t get to sleep. 

Sure, having and old coat for a pillow and the earth for that night’s bed didn’t help much. Porthos, however, was more than used to sleeping outdoors and it wasn’t the lack of comfort what was keeping him awake. He looked over his shoulder; Athos’ breathing was soft and regular, that meant he was asleep. Not deep asleep, but at least asleep enough. Porthos tapped his fingers against his stomach and finally decided it was enough, he had to get up or he would go mad.

He still spent another five minutes there, standing in the middle of the camp before doing what he really wanted to do.

 

 

Aramis had volunteered to do guard first on that night; he took a strategic position and made himself as comfortable as possible, which was rather difficult considering he was sitting on a fallen log and his back was leaning against a big hard rock.

At first he didn’t notice Porthos’ approach, and his friend took the advantage to freely look at him. Aramis was observing the horizon, pensive and beautiful under the pale moonlight. He was not quiet though, he seemed to be humming. Porthos tried to prick up his ears but he didn’t recognize the melody; he did realize, however, that his friend was repeating the same lines again and again. He finally decided to made his appearance by making some deliberated noises.

In the fraction of a second Aramis jumped from the log, pistol in hand and ready to shoot.

“It’s me!” Porthos announced, waving his hands.

Aramis sighed and put the pistol down. Porthos came closer.

“What are you doing? You should get some rest.”

“Can’t sleep. I feel uneasy.”

“Any specific reason?”

Porthos just shrugged.

“May I?” He asked nodding towards the log.

Aramis sat down again, leaving some space to his friend. It was not a long log, so they had to sit shoulder to shoulder. Aramis reached out for a blanket and pull it over them. They sat in silence for a moment.

“Sheep.”

“What?”

“Did you try counting sheep?

Porthos turned his head to look at him. Aramis gave him a meaningful look and smiled, Porthos smiled back and they gazed into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before looking away.

“What song was that?”

Aramis frowned.

“Oh! It was just… a tune that I learned some years ago. I only remember the first two lines though. I was… trying to recall the rest of it.”

“Would you sing it for me?”

“What? No!” Aramis laughed.

“C’mon. I heard you singing before.”

“Porthos, no.”

“All right.”

They fell back into silence. A cold breeze blew and the two friends shivered under the blankets. Suddenly, Aramis started humming again.

 

_Cuando las nubes oculten el sol…._

 

Porthos shivered once more, but this time the cause was not the cold but the honeyed voice of Aramis. And the bastard was singing in Spanish. Porthos swallowed hard.

 

_Y el camino derrote a tus pies…_

 

“And that’s all.”

“What?” Porthos muttered, his thoughts in another world.

“That’s all I recall. It’s getting on my nerves.”

“What does it mean?”

“ _When the sun is hidden by clouds, and your feet are defeated by the road_. And then there is something else and … _Remember that I’ll always be waiting for you_.”

Porthos yawned and took the liberty of laying his head on Aramis’ shoulder. His friend didn’t say anything and they remained in silence.

Aramis kept on signing, low and full of sentiment, humming in soft sweet undertones.   When the weight of Porthos’ head became heavier, he knew his friend was finally asleep. Then he also leaned on Porthos, fighting back the urge of closing his eyes.

 

_Cuando las nubes oculten el sol…_

 

Only a couple of minutes later Athos looked at his brothers and let out a heavy sigh.

Porthos and Aramis were peacefully asleep under the blanket pulled up to their chins, leaning on each other and even snoring softly as babies.

The idea of kicking their asses was so tempting. They were supposed to be doing guard, for God’s sake!  But Athos has a soft side that only those stupid friends of him could reach. Therefore, he decided to let them sleep and took the role of the guardian himself.

He observed the pair and then looked at the sky, shaking his head.

“How come they don’t realize they are in love…. is still a mystery to me.”


End file.
